Falling for Him
by AllAtOnce
Summary: We've been best friends since we were kids. We made a list, a list of all the things we were going to do together to have the best summer of our lives. I had it all planned out. But what I didn't plan on....was falling for him. TeddyVictorie PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Victorie, Mum said we have to leave in 20 minutes," Kensie Weasley said knocking on his twin sister's bedroom door. When he heard no answer he opened the door expecting to see his sister's spotless bedroom, but instead saw a room covered in clothing. The whole room had piles of clothes everywhere.

"Victorie, are you in here?" he called. "It looks like you're your closet threw up. Hello?"

"Ahhh!" a scream came from inside the closet of he room. Kensie walked over to the open closet doorway

"Victorie, what did you do?" he asked amazed that the inside of the closet was just as bad, if not worse than the rest of the bedroom.

Victorie didn't answer, but instead screamed again and threw a handful of shirts at the doorway. Kensie ducked as the shirts flew over his head and into the bedroom.

"Victorie, stop! What are you looking for?"

This time Kensie wasn't so lucky; Victorie threw more clothes that this time smacked him right in the face. "Goss," he said throwing the purple bra back at his sister. "What are you doing?"

_"__Je n'ai rien à mettre" _Victorie yelled, ignoring her brother.

Kensie was amazed, "Nothing to wear? What do you mean you have nothing to wear."

Although the kids were born and raised in Britain and had strong English accents, their French mother insisted that they learn her first language as well. "Vic, look around, surly you can find something to wear…. what's wrong with what you have on right now. We're just going to dinner at the Burrow with the family.

Victorie stopped what she was doing and looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a pair of back short shorts with red tights, and a nice black shirt, she had worn the outfit to her dance practice that morning and hadn't gotten changed. "I can't wear this," she said shocked, "Teddy is coming to dinner tonight…and I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"Oh, I get it you want to look nice for you boyfriend," her brother teased.

"He's not my boyfriend, try best friend!" This of course was true, but Victoire had recently started to realize how good-looking Teddy actually was. Teddy Lupin's parents died in the final battle when he was just a baby. His godfather Harry Potter and Victories Aunt Ginny got married shortly after the war and agreed to take care of Teddy. When Teddy was 2, Victorie was born and the two were best friends since. Teddy had just turned 19 so he was already finished with school, and Victoire turned 17 in less than a month and still had a year left.

"What ever you say. Mum sent me up here to tell you to hurry up and get ready because we are flooing over to the Burrow at 6:15…and it's already 6.

"Okay, okay, then you have to leave," she said, and threw another bra at him….he quickly ran out.

On the way out of Victoire's room, Teddy stopped to look at the three moving picture frames on her desk. He had seen two of the pictures before; one of the entire Weasley family on their vacation to Romania, and the other of Victoire holding her baby cousin…both pictures were fairly old. The final picture was of Teddy Lupin. He was smiling and waving at the camera. While he was waving, Victorie came running up behind him and jumped on his back. The picture continued as he gave her a piggy-back ride, twirling her around, then jumping into the lake, with her on his back.

"Who is she kidding?" he said under his breath, "just friends." He shook his head and walked out of the bedroom

**XxAuthor's NotexX I am so sorry this is such a boring chapter….it will get better I promise! Please comment cause I REALLY want to make this a good story, and I can't update until I get some reviews. Feel free to fix my French cause I don't think it's right. SO PLEASE review…it will only take a second. In the next chapter, Teddy is introduced sooooo….on with the story.**

**ps: Here is what Victorie was wearing during all of this….I just love the This scene is rated T**

it's Gossip Girl Episode: High Society


	2. Author's Note

XxAuthor's NotexX

XxAuthor's NotexX

I know I have been gone forever…but I'm back!! Haha so stay tuned for the rest of the story!! If anyone has any ideas that would be so awesome cause I am having a bit of writers block…please let me know if my readers are still there cause I know it's been awhile.

peace out, with love

TaylorMurphy 3


	3. Dinner part 1

Chapter 2

Forty-five minutes later, Victoire came running down the stairs. It had taken her almost an hour, but she finally found the perfect outfit to wear. She hurried into the living room where her parents and her brother were waiting.

"Victoire, what could have possibly taken you so long we are already an hour late," her father Bill Weasley said frustrated.

"Oh no worries honey, we aren't late, actually if we leave right now we will be almost 15 minutes early," her mother Fleur reassured.

"Fleur what are you talking about? Didn't you say my Mum wanted us to be over at 6, and it's already 6:45."

"Well, I did say that, but I figured Victoire would take forever so I told you 6, when we really are not suppose to be there until about 7, so could we please hurry and leave!"

"Aunt Ginny!" Victoire yelled and ran to hug her Dad's youngest sibling.

"Victoire how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great!" she said, and started to look around the room.

Ginny figured out who Victoire was looking for and whispered into her ear, "He'll be here in a few minutes, he had to drop something by his work first."

Victoire just smiled and walked over to her cousin James.

"Hello James Happy Birthday!" Victoire said to the 13 year old boy, "How's it going?"

"It's been great! Teddy bought me the new Firebolt 3."

"Oh wow James that's a very fast broom!"

"I know, but I can handle it!"

"I'm sure you can."

Just then little Lily came over and hugged Victoire.

"Victoire it was so funny, before we came Teddy was so nervous he couldn't figure out what to wear, and he put all of this stinky cologne on. He said it was just because he wanted to look nice, but I know he really wanted to look nice for you."

Victoire felt her heart flutter. Did Teddy really want to look nice for her? What did she care, they were just friends... right?

"Oh don't be silly Lily, Teddy and I are just close friends, nothing more."

"Yeah, that's what he keeps saying," Lily giggled.

"I love Teddy, you know that, but just as friends nothing more." Just then two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," the voice said.

Victoire squealed in delight. She turned around to see a handsome Teddy Lupin standing in front of her. He had changed his hair from his normal sandy blond hair to a bright yellow, Victoire's favorite color. He was about 6'2 and dressed nicely._ 'God me smells nice' _she thought to herself, _'No I can not think that he is my best friend...but why does he have to look so hot all the time?'_ Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when he reached down and lifted her off the ground in a big hug. He had always toward over her since she was only a little less than 5 feet tall.

When Teddy saw Victoire his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a revealing short brown dress that made his heart skip a beat. The dress showed off her beautiful legs her flawless completion glowed beautifully. Her long blond hair flowed down her back in soft curls. Teddy had to admit to she did look absolutely amazing...but she was his best friend! He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and put her back down slowly on the ground.

Over in the corner of the room Ginny Weasley was catching up with her older brother Bill.

"I don't mean to question your judgment Bill, but do you really think Victoire's dress is very...appropriate?"

"I know Gin, but she is 17 now, she makes her own decisions on these things, and I've learned over the years of raising a teenage girl not to fight with them over their fashion choices…because you will loose."

"Yes, yes, your right I suppose, I just hate to see poor Teddy having to suffer through the night."

"You know those two are just friends...they are just friends right!" Bill was suddenly wishing he had enforced the rules on his daughter's fashion choices.

"Oh Bill...you've seen how those two look at each other." Bill looked over at the kids; across the room Teddy and Victoria were catching up and laughing with the others. Bill watched Teddy pick up his daughter and spin her around, and his hand clenched in a fist.

"I'll kill him!" He growled.

"Calm down, we raised Ted right, and if it will make you feel any better I'll have Harry talk to him later."

"No, No, don't do that, Teddy will tell Victoire, and she will blame me for ruining her life. But I will be sure to keep an eye on those two."

"Just don't think to much about it Bill and try to have a good time." Bill sighed and agreed walking over to where the rest of the family was gathered.

XxAuthor's NotexX

I know it has been such a long time and everyone deserves a better chapter than this one, but I just wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. The link of Victoire's dress will be in my profile so check it out. PLEASE REVIEW!!

peace out, with love….TaylorMurphy


	4. Account Change

My New Name

I just wanted to let everyone know that I have changed accounts and I will now be writing under the account of likeasupermassiveblackhole. I really hope that the few readers I have here will follow me to my new account…I promise to write more . I may or may not continue the stories I have started so I would love to know if you guys want me to or not. I also have a ton of new ideas so please keep reading!

Peace out…with love,

Taylor Murphy


	5. Short Chapter to be continued

Dinner with the Wesley family was hell. The kids were screaming like crazy, the younger ones crying, James and Albus were kicking each

other from across the table. Victoire didn't know if she was going to be able to make it through the night. She took a giant gulp of her

wine, finishing her glass, then filling it up again emptying the bottle.

'If Teddy didn't look so damn sexy, I probably would have killed myself by now.' Victoire thought to herself. Her thoughts were

Interrupted by the sounds of James' voice.

"When the sorting hat is on your head it remembers everything

you've ever done wrong then tells all of the professors." he explained

to Al.

"Are you high!?" Victoire interupted. Teddy who was in the middle of a bite almost choked on his food and began to laugh. "it does

nothing of that sort and you would do best not to fill your little

brothers head with lies James Lucas.

"Okay 'mom'," James sneered. Teddy chuckled again and Victoire rolled her eyes and took another gulp.

By the end of the night Victoire had clearly had to much to drink. Since she was sitting at the opposite side of the table, her

parents were not aware of the amount of alcohol their daughter had drunk that evening. Teddy, noticing his friend walked over to where

her parents were sitting, "Hello Aunt Fleur Victoire isn't feeling

well and I was wondering if I could flue her how, just to make sure

she gets there safely."

"Oh that's very sweet of you Ted I'm sure Victorie would like

that. Just tell that we'll be home around 11."

"Sure, no problem."

To be continued…..

XxAuthor's NotexX

Okay so I know this is terribly short but I just had two options and I wanted to cast a vote. Leave a comment or go to my profile to do the poll. Okay so I was wondering how you think I should write V's character here. Should she be totally and completely drunk and have Teddy take her home, or should she be like half asleep totally out of it at the table when Teddy takes her home. Please tell me what you think, any criticism is appreciated! Oh and sorry for any errors 


End file.
